Style
|Romaji = Sutairu|Other Names = Battle Formation|Type = Technique|Forms = Various|Abilities = Various|Wielder(s) = Various}} Style( ; lit. "Battle Formation") is the name given by Demon Lord Calico Belphegor to special techniques developed by young devils using their inherited special abilities in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. Summary The term was first mentioned by the Pseudo-Demon Lord and chief advisor and manager of the Rating Games Calico Belphegor, trying to start a conversation with Berolina and Ichijou and mentioning his own experience with young devils developing their own techniques using the signature abilties of their respective houses. Calico says that the first to ever develop such was probably the previous Lucifer demon Lord Sirzechs, Berolina's Great-grandfrather, and his sister Rias Gremory, and since then, he mentioned the Rating Games began to take interesting turns and unexpected events, such as nullifying the Belial's own "Worthlessness" or finding ways to counter moves such as Kankara Formula. Mentioning that his daughter Irene and Raven Phenex were also trying to develop their own techniques, he encouraged Berolina to also do the same and take advantage of her mixed and harmonious lineage as a Bael, Paimon and Alastor child, like did her sister Nemesis and her Andernach System, making her create her own version of it. Overview Styles are no more than creative ways young devils found to use the signature abilities of their house, Sirzechs's "Ruin the Extinct" and Rias's "Extinguished Star" being canon examples of such. Since the marriage of two different families of devils and the possiblity to enhance one's bloodline with mixed heritage, young devils began to train their respective inherited abilities in order for better performance in battle, such as using new ways of attack or creating new techniques or boosts for existent ones. Calico alsoi says that a new Style is practically unique for the devil in question, and more oftern than not becomes their signature move. The ones with Mixed Heritage, like Irene Dantalion and the Gremory sisters, have the advantage of more than one inherited power, and as such, can compensate the weaknesses of their primary abiltiies, making them stronger than the rest of their peers. Reincarnated devils/angels with special traits, such as Ichijou Tsukino and his Boosted Gear, can also develop their own style by combining them with their newly-adquired devil powers and stamina, such as Crimson Moon Dragonar. Forms Devils which develop their own style. Andernach System Andernach System('' ), also known as '''Devil Constellation of Annihilation', is a Style developed by both the sisters Nemesis and Berolina Gremory, the daughters of the Demon Lord Cohen Lucifer, combining the signature abilities from their Bael, Alastor and Paimon heritage. Although they share the same name, both sisters have their own set of styles based on their personalities and original traits. Trivia * The idea of Style is lightly based on a technique of the same name from the Medaka Box series. * Techniques such as Canon's "Ruin the Extinct" and "Extinguished Star" can be considered styles. Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology